


a night he'll never forget.

by rosecoloredsoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ghost!Jihoon, I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS BIGSDFGJKJ, It's kinda sad tbh, M/M, also it's really short, ghost au btw, it's as short as my lifespan ok, it's literally 800+ words only i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoloredsoon/pseuds/rosecoloredsoon
Summary: being a ghost was one thing, having the rare ability to enter dreams was another.





	a night he'll never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this lol  
> also this was crossposted on my tumblr : itadakimess !!!  
> hope you guys like it lol i'm sorry it's short and bad eughguhguh
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY IF I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THE OTHER ONE LATELY- school's hectic yes i know it's been MONTHS since i've last updated but i'm trying dgjsldkgjlskdgj

the clock strikes three in the morning, and jihoon’s busy flying around from one apartment to another, looking a dream to hop into and spend the night in in order to satisfy his boredom. however, either all he found was either too weird for him or not so appealing. on the brink of giving up though, finally one catches jihoon’s eye.

jihoon wouldn’t care to admit it, but the dreamer was pretty hot. now it added to the list of reasons why jihoon should check out that dream. like the ghost he is, jihoon phases through the brick walls and into the messy bedroom, before climbing into the little cloud itself, already seeing the beautiful scenery of hillsides in it.

then jihoon falls face first into the ground the moment he’s fully immersed himself in it. “ow.”

“are you alright?!”

“yeah, i’m fine,” jihoon replies, before he looks up and meets the face of the dreamer. suddenly, it feels like the words he wanted to say gets caught at his throat, a compliment lunging forward first instead. but he manages to bite his tongue before he could even utter anything that would cause him to look like fool, ending up coughing instead. “i’m  _super_ fine. how about you?”

the mint-haired boy gets up from the ground, dusts the grass off his overalls and waits for a reply. the reply never came though.

confused, jihoon looks up to meet the pretty doe eyes that are welling up with tears. “why- why are you crying?!” 

abruptly, the male just hugs jihoon.  _maybe the guy’s having a bad day,_ jihoon thought before he hugs him back with empathy, remembering his own difficult days as a ghost. sometimes, jihoon wishes he could remember both his good and bad days of his human life too and not only his name.

“i’ve just had a bad day, jihoonie,” the male sobs, and jihoon rubs his back comfortingly, although the nickname did spark a few questions. “my life still sucks, especially without you. i miss you a lot.”

not questioning anything, jihoon just soothes the male with soft hushes. “it’s alright. you’ll get through it soon. you’ll be okay.”

a few brief yet calming moments of silence follow after, the only sound being the mellow breeze and the male sobbing.

“this dream feels too real,” says the other after he had stopped crying, pulling away from jihoon’s embrace and wiping his bloodshot eyes. “can i kiss you before it ends?”

the question was, without the shadow of a doubt, too abrupt and weird. but jihoon feels this sense that he shouldn’t turn down the offer, and it’s either because he’s had some history with the dreamer or that the dreamer is  _really_ hot. 

it only takes a nod before their lips meet like it’s their last goodbye, and the thought of it makes jihoon a bit sad too. the dreamer places his hands on jihoon’s waist and his grip, although soft, didn’t want to let jihoon go. 

sadly, the dream comes to an abrupt end when the sound of an alarm kicks jihoon out of the cloud, throwing him back into the bedroom. “hey-!”

the dreamer suddenly sits up from his bed, eyes bloodshot and cheeks tear-stained. jihoon’s not going to lie, the guy looked almost insane. 

the ghost scans the room for the first time and suddenly, it’s like a thousand bells are ringing in his head when the pictures of what seemed to be the human jihoon and the dreamer in frames, the wallpaper of, again, human jihoon in the laptop that sat on a desk with papers, whether torn or crumpled, everywhere.

jihoon wafts over towards the desk, eyes glued to the bright laptop screen that had a document open.

_**dear jihoon,** _

_**it’s been almost two years since … that car accident. i still kind of beat myself up for it, day by day. if only i wasn’t so stubborn to fight with you while i was driving because i thought you were cheating on me, if only i believed you enough, maybe you’d still be here with me. without you here, it’s just so cold and empty. i feel like i’m already dead too without you. it should’ve been me who died instead.** _

tears begin to prick at jihoon’s eyes as the words ring in his ears like static.  _car accident, fight, died._

finally, jihoon remembers. he remembers the dreamer’s name. he remembers the day the dreamer asked him out. he remembers the moments they’ve spent together, good or bad. he remembers that same evening he died. 

he remembers choi seungcheol. 

luckily, jihoon knows how to and can type. still crying, he leans over and types in a quick message.

**_you saw me in your dream, and i saw you too. i’m here with you now, but i want you to move on okay? meet someone else better soon. i promise i’ll protect you no matter what._ **

**_\- jihoonie._ **

**Author's Note:**

> wow icb you made it to the end ??? good job my dude
> 
> uh if you'd like to, scream at [me on tumblr](https://itadakimess.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
